Techno
Techno wird vielerorts als Sammelbegriff für verschiedene, miteinander verwandte Stilrichtungen verwendet und bezeichnet auch eine Bewegung der Jugendkultur, die vor allem in den 90er-Jahren von Bedeutung war. ' Einige bekannte DJ's, die man dem Techno zuordnet' Deutschland • Alter Ego • Chris Liebing • Der dritte Raum • DJ Hell • Dr. Motte • Heiko Laux • Johannes Heil • Monika Kruse • Sven Väth • Talla 2XLC • Wolfgang Voigt • Westbam International • Adam Beyer • Carl Cox • Dave Clarke • Jeff Mills • Juan Atkins • Ken Ishii • Miss Djax • Richie Hawtin • Speedy J • Takkyo Ishino Die Unterkategorien des Techno Wohl zu bemerken ist, dass dies alles nur Oberkategoriern sind und in viele weitere Styles aufgegliedert werden können. Detroit Techno Detroit Techno ist besonders modern in seiner Anschauung. Es ist ein hypnotisierender Untergrund von neuer Musik, der in die Zukunft blickt, mit der Vergangenheit bricht und europäischen Industrial-Pop mit schwarzem US-amerikanischen Garage Funk mischt. Derrick May meinte, dass "seine Musik über den Beat hinausgeht". Es ist nicht einfach nur Dance Music sondern eine Abfolge von Sound-Experimenten, die der Logik der einfachen und unkomplizierten Dance-Sounds wie Chicago House trotzen. Derrick May: "Die Philosophie, die seit Beginn hinter dem Begriff Techno aus Detroit steht, meint Individualität, Innovation, to be first and on top, und befindet sich in erklärtem Gegensatz zu dem, was wir schon immer unter bürgerlichem Konformismus verstanden haben, unter Industriedienlichkeit und Kommerzialisierung. Techno sollte den Menschen eine Alternative sein." May wandte sich immer wieder gegen die Kommerzialisierung und gegen die Unwissenheit der Geschichte und der Herkunft des Techno. Acid Techno Nachdem die Acid House-Welle Ende der 80er verebbt war und Techno aufkam, verbreitete sich 1991 und 1992 eine Weiterentwicklung des alten Acid-Sounds: Acid Techno. Die Grundstrukturen waren mit Techno identisch, aber das Hauptthema war jeweils ausschließlich auf den typischen Sound des Roland TB 303-Synthesizers fixiert. Die meisten Produktionen beinhalteten lediglich einen Vier-Viertel-Takt mit einer Bassdrum auf jeden Viertel, Hi Hats auf den dazwischen liegenden Achtel, einer Snare oder Hand Claps auf jeden zweiten Viertel, wenigen Rhythmus-Ergänzungen mit Toms oder Rimshots und einer, zwei oder auch drei zentralen Acid-Sequenzen. Diese Acid-Sequenzen wurden im Verlauf des Tracks mit den Modulationsmöglichkeiten des TB 303 verändert und variierten von tiefem Brummen bis zu hohen, kreischenden und beissenden Klängen. Vor allem das schmatzende Geräusch, das durch das Hochdrehen des Resonanz-Reglers entsteht, weckt die Assoziation zu Acid (englisch für Säure). Der Höhepunkt der Acid Techno-Welle war 1994 erreicht und ging sehr schnell wieder unter. Verschiedene Revival-Versuche blieben bisher erfolglos. Minimal Techno Als Minimal Techno bezeichnet man eine Stilrichtung des Techno, die sich durch minimalistische Arrangements auzeichnet. Es ist im wesentlichen eine experimentelle Weiterentwicklung des traditionellen Techno aus Detroit (Detroit Techno). Als Urvater gilt der DJ und Produzent Robert Hood. Meist bestehen die Minimal-Techno-Tracks nur aus den typischen Four-To-The Floor Drums (meist Sounds des Drumcomputers TR-909), Synth-Bass und Effekten. Es wird mit einzelnen Klängen, Klangvariationen und Unregelmäßigkeiten in der sonst monotonen Struktur der Komposition experimentiert. Oft werden überraschende Effekte oder fragmentierte Melodien eingestreut. Grundsätzlich ist Minimal Techno dennoch atonal, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. Durch die eher langsame Geschwindigkeit und die starke Monotonie kann diese Musik sehr hypnothisch wirken und wird sowohl auf der Tanzfläche, als auch im Chill out-Floor gespielt. Eng verwandt mit dem Minimal Techno ist der Minimal House, auch Microhouse genannt, der Unterschied liegt größtenteils in der langsameren Geschwindigkeit und der öfters angedeuteten Verbindung zum Funk. Für seine Minimal House-Szene wurde in Deutschland vor allem Köln bekannt. Erfolgreiche Interpreten auf nationaler Ebene sind Wolfgang Voigt, Decomposed Subsonic, Steve Bug und Thomas Brinkmann. Auf internationaler Ebene zählen Richie Hawtin, Robert Hood, Daniel Bell und Ricardo Villalobos zu den populärsten Vertretern. Trance Trance ist eine Form von elektronischer Musik, die sich stark an Techno orientiert, aber der Harmonielehre folgende Akkorde und Melodien beinhaltet. Der Grundrhythmus ist im 4/4-Takt, jeder Viertel wird durch eine Bassdrum betont. Ergänzende Elemente sind Hi-Hats, Snares und Handclaps. Im Gegensatz zu Techno folgen Trance-Produktionen oft klassischen Songstrukturen mit Strophe und Refrain. Die Harmonien bestehen typischerweise aus tragenden Synthesizer-Akkorden und höheren Melodie-Sequenzen. In den 90er-Jahren wurde für Basslinien häufig auch der TB-303 eingesezt. Goa Goa (604), auch als Psychedelic Trance oder Psytrance bekannt ist eine Art elektronische Musik und gehört dort zum Genre Trance. Hierbei gilt zu unterscheiden, dass es einmal den wie schon erwähnten Psychedelic Trance( sehr schnelle Abfolge von Effekten und Bässen)gibt, B. Infected Mushroom u. a. sowie aber auch den Goa, der mit Effekten und Bässen eher langsamer, sparsamer und gezielter umgeht B."Atmos- Headlancer"und sehr eindrucksvolle Soundlandschaften darstellt. Hardcore Techno Hardcore Techno ist der Oberbegriff für die schnellsten Varianten der Technomusik und bewegt sich in einem Tempospektrum ab ca. 160 BPM (Beats per minute).